Je t'ai tellement attendu
by Lovely Madness Melody
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Qui aurait soupçonné que Gin, le célèbre capitaine de la 3ème division, puisse éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un, qui plus est pour son timide fukutaichô. Gin x Kira, YAOI, Attention LEMON !


**Titre: Je t'ai tellement attendu**

**Disclaimer: Bleach n'appartient à personne d'autre que Tite Kubo, et c'est bien heureux car si c'était à moi ça se transformerait vite en pays des Bisounours. Priez pour que ça reste à Tite, remarquez que s'il pouvait me passer Hitsugaya ça m'arrangerait... ^^  
><strong>

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: Izuru x Gin  
><strong>

**Ceci est ma première fic, aussi, soyez indulgents s'il vous plais, ce n'est qu'un début et j'espère vous présenter encore d'autres histoires de mon cru, je ne compte pas m'étendre en blabla inutile, aussi bonne lecture. ^^**

* * *

><p>Le jeune lieutenant, assis dans son bureau de la 3ème division finissait de lire l'un des rapports de son capitaine, ce qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à faire à cause d'un puissant et lancinant mal de tête l'assaillant depuis plus d'une heure. Au final, saisissant sa tête à deux mains, il se recroquevilla sur lui même et étouffa un cri tandis que son capitaine passait la tête pas le shoji entrouvert.<p>

-Un problème Kira-kun ? demanda-t-il.

-Non non, juste une migraine taichô.

-C'est embêtant. Au fait as-tu fini de lire mon rapport ?

-Non taichô, désolé taichô. Je m'y remet tout de suite.

-Laisse pas la peine.

Kira lâcha sa tête et regarda son capitaine abasourdi. Jamais ô grand jamais il ne lui avait permis de laisser son travail quel qu'en soit les raisons. Il le détailla lentement, lui trouvant quelque chose de changé, mais il eut beau chercher il n'arriva pas à trouver quoi. Son sourire était toujours le même, ses yeux toujours plissés, alors qu'est ce qui pouvait bien avoir changé ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir sa recherche que son supérieur s'avançait et s'assit le plus naturellement du monde devant Izuru.

-Quelque chose ne vas pas Ichimaru taichô ?

-Ça m'ennuie de te voir dans cet état.

Sans plus rien ajouter, il s'approcha à quatre pattes et s'arrêta devant Kira, plus sceptique que jamais.

-Taichô...

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kira-kun.

Il posa finalement sa main dans les cheveux de son subordonné et fit descendre celle-ci le long de son visage, s'arrêtant un instant sur sa joue rosie.

-Ichimaru taichô! Ichimaru taichô que faites vous ?

-Chuut... laisse moi faire, chuchota alors le jeune capitaine.

Kira qui s'était raidi au contacte de son supérieur, sentit une bouffée de stress l'envahir lorsqu'un doigt fin et doux entrouvrit ses lèvres.

-Ichimaru taichô !

-Oui ? demanda enfin Gin.

-Arrêtez cela s'il vous plais.

À quelques centimètres seulement l'un de l'autre, Gin s'arrêta, souris et fit mine de s'éloigner avant de revenir brutalement poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Izuru. Il scella les siennes face à l'intrus et tenta de repousser son capitaine. Ses mains appuyèrent sur son torse et il secoua son visage dans tous les sens pour lui faire lâcher prise, en vain.

-Ichimaru taichô arrêtez ça, parvint-il enfin à dire.

-Tu n'y met pas assez d'entrain, comment est-ce que je peux te prendre au sérieux ?

Il sourit et enfouis son nez dans le coup du jeune homme blond, inspirant à plein nez son odeur, mélange de pin, de chocolat et de parchemin. L'une de ses mains agrippa son épaule pour le plaquer tout contre lui, l'autre se posa plus délicatement sur son genoux, lui envoyant involontairement des frissons dans tout le corps. Sa bouche remonta doucement jusqu'aux lèvres du plus jeune qui céda son la pression d'une langue avide de douceur, ouvrant l'antre chaud et humide qui cachait la sienne, bientôt entrainée dans un ballet effréné. Son corps se détendit peu à peu sous les caresse douces de Gin, auquel il avait toujours obéi même quand celui-ci lui donnait des ordres un peu farfelus, et une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Voyant son vice-capitaine se relaxer, il remonta sa main vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses, caressant tendrement la zone sensible du bout des doigts. Kira laissa échapper un hoquet de plaisir avant de se replier sur lui même, ses mains sur celles de Gin.

-Taichô... que... pourquoi... je ne comprends pas! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Pourtant c'est très simple.

Il lui sourit gentiment, pas de l'un de ses sourires qui sonnait faux, ou de son habituel sourire sadique, non, mais d'un sourire rare et chaleureux.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

Il se pencha de nouveau et saisis les lèvres chaudes de son subordonné, l'attrapant par la taille et le rapprochant de lui. Il happa encore et encore cette bouche souple, entortilla encore et encore cette langue à la sienne et serra encore et encore l'étoffe noire entre ses doigts. Sa main glissa sensuellement à l'intérieur du vêtement et il palpa alors le corps qu'il serrait dans ses bras.

-Taichô... gémit alors Kira.

Ignorant la supplique, Gin lui retira son shitagi pour découvrir le torse finement musclé dont il avait tant et tant rêvé. Silencieusement toujours, il laissa sa bouche glisser de plus en plus bas vers sa poitrine et saisit l'un des tétons durcis entre ses lèvres. Le fukutaichô laissa échapper un gémissement qu'il essayait de réprimer en vains et renversa la tête en arrière.

-Taichô!

-Appelle moi Gin, Kira-kun.

-H-Haï Gin... -sama.

Ichimaru leva les yeux au ciel avant de poursuivre son exploration de plus en plus bas. Il avait tant attendu ce jour, depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré à l'Académie à vrai dire. À ce moment là il n'avait su mettre un nom sur ses sentiments, croyant voir en lui un amis plus qu'un amant. Il n'avait compris la vrai nature de ses sentiments que quand il l'avait vu après sa mise en poste à la 3ème division, dirigeant une séance d'entrainement. Ce jour là il combattait torse nu, sous le soleil écrasant, ses cheveux blonds reflétant le soleil avec un tel éclat que le simple fait de le regarder était douloureux. Cette image l'avait poursuivi jour et nuit pendant des mois, l'émouvant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Deux mains passèrent dans ses cheveux, le tirant de sa rêverie. Rouge écarlate, Kira le suppliait du regard, lui demandant silencieusement de libérer le trop plein de tension que le capitaine faisait naitre en lui. Gin afficha un air surpris et laissa son lieutenant se pencher doucement sur lui pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends ce moment, Kira-kun murmura alors le capitaine.

Ni une ni deux, le fukutaichô rougit et baissa les yeux. La voix de son supérieur était douce et rassurante, remplie de tendresse, pas comme celle moqueuse et froide où le mépris perce et vous glace le sang. Son sourire était franc aussi et il pouvait y lire toute la joie de l'instant qu'il ressentait aussi, coulant en lui, l'enveloppant dans un cocon où il n'y avait que lui et Ichimaru.

Quittant les yeux d'Izuru, Gin partit à l'assaut d'une autre partie de son corps et arriva au niveau du renflement dans son hakama. Doucement il passa un doigt sur celui-ci, provoquant un gémissement, et entrepris de défaire le obi de ses mains tremblantes. Celui-ci tomba dans un froissement de tissu laissant Kira nu et exposé au regard appréciateur de Gin. Celui-ci se dévêtit à son tour, et tous deux s'observèrent avec la même expression désireuse. Sans autre forme de procès, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre et s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Leur langue se touchant, s'effleurant avant de s'enlacer langoureusement.

-Kira...

-Gin...

Leurs mains palpèrent le corps qui leur était offert avec avidité, savourant la volupté de l'instant. N'y tenant plus, l'ainé se pencha et pris le sexe de son amant à pleine bouche. Ce dernier gémit, haleta, saisit par l'impressionnante sensation de plaisir que lui procurait Gin, tantôt léchant son membre, tantôt suçotant son gland. La chaleur qui s'était emparée de son bas ventre menaçait d'exploser à tout moment et ce fut avec un long râle qu'il se libéra dans la bouche du jeune capitaine. Confus et plus rouge qu'on poisson, il baissa les yeux.

-Gomen me.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Kira.

Il revit sur ses lèvre, les embrassa doucement, le laissant reprendre son souffle, avant d'enfoncer délicatement un doigt dans son intimité. Le plus jeune sursauta mais ne dit rien, laissant son supérieur mener la danse.

-Désolé si je te fais mal.

Il entama un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens avant d'ajouter un deuxième, puis un troisième doigt. Estimant qu'il était enfin prêt, il se mit à genoux et attrapa Kira par les hanches, le plaquant tout contre lui.

-Je suis là, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, avant de l'empaler tout doucement sur son propre membre, tendu à l'extrême.

La douleur que ressenti Kira était insupportable, il aurait cru qu'on le transperçait de l'intérieur. Gin attendit que son cadet s'habitue à sa présence avant de le faire descendre de nouveau. Quand enfin le blond se fut habitué, il lui fila un léger coup de reins et l'homme au cheveux argentés commença à l'embrasser, lui signifiant qu'il pouvait imprégner le rythme qu'il voulait. Bientôt submergé par la luxure du moment, Gin pris son lieutenant à bras le corps et le souleva à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide cherchant le point sensible de son partenaire. Un coup plus profond que les autres arracha un gémissement de plaisir à celui-ci qui renversa la tête en arrière. Il continua de frapper ce point précis, se sentant de plus en plus emporté par sa passion, gémissant quand l'entrée déjà serrée de son amant s'étrécissait sous ses coups de butoir.

-Kira...

-Ah... aha... tai... chô... Gin... ah...

Les deux hommes sentaient la chaleur monter de plus en plus, leur bas ventre consumé par un brasier qu'aucun ne voulait éteindre.

Enfin dans un même grognement d'extase, ils se libérèrent ensemble avant de s'affaler, Gin en dessous serrant son trésor dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, Izuru.

-Moi aussi, Gin.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, mais plus paresseusement cette fois, l'avenir plus clair après l'aveu de leurs sentiments, et la joie de les voir partagés.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Omake<span>:**

**Lovely K-chan: Bon et ben voilà, première fic terminée, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Gin: C'est moi qui pense tout ça? J'me savais pas si romantique. Et je savais pas non plus que je nourrissait ce genre de sentiments pour Kira. Tu m'apprends quelque chose là.**

**Lovely K-chan: Heureuse de te rendre service. Quand même qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'ouvrais pas les yeux parfois.**

**Gin: Ben je continuerais de vivre normalement et je ne sauterais pas sur mon fukutaichô à tout bout de champs**. ***fronce les sourcils***

**Lovely K-chan: Me regarde pas comme ça toi. Ici le maître c'est moi.**

**Gin: Dis quelque chose Izuru!**

**Kira: Tu veux que je dise quoi... ? Je me sent déjà assez gêné comme ça sans la provoquer encore plus.**

**Gin: Pffff t'es qu'un lâcheur!**

**Lovely K-chan: Bon le temps que vous finissiez de vous crêper le chignon, je vais dire à nos lecteurs que je les retrouve bientôt dans une fic un peu plus complète et un peu plus consistante. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu. Merci du fond du cœur **


End file.
